A master device and a slave device of a communication system follow protocols to communicate information with each other. For example, in an industry standard serial parallel interface (SPI), data is sent serially over a single wire from the master device to the slave device. As another example, a clock signal is communicated from the master device to the slave device.
However, the serial transmission of data has drawbacks, one of them being a low data rate. When one bit is transferred at a time over the wire, it takes a large amount of time to transfer information between the master device and the slave device.